Przyłapiaczki/scenariusz
Fretka prosi o pomoc Stefę i Jenny w przyłapaniu jej braci. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb budują wirujące korki strachu. Dundersztyc tworzy robota, który wkrótce buntuje się przeciwko niemu. Przyłapiaczki (Fretka przez drzwi patrzy na nowy wynalazek chłopców.) Fretka: Oooh, no, to wpadliście po uszy tym razem! Heheheh! Wpadka, wpadka, wpadka, tralala! Hej, hej! (Słychać klakson samochodu.) Huh? Mama! Heheh! (Biegnie do mamy.) Mamo, mamo, mamo! Linda: Cześć, skarbie! Fretka: Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz, co własnie robią Fineasz i Ferb! Haha! (Zabiera mamę do ogródka, ale tam niczego już nie ma.) Ha! Co? Fineasz: Cześć, mamo! Cześć, Fretka! Fretka: Ale, ale, ale? Linda: To ja pójdę sprawdzić pieczeń. Fretka: Ahhhh! (Dziewczyna wiąże włosy do w kokardę.) Ale, ale, ale, ale, ale.... (Dziewczyna stoi w ogródku cała noc powtarzając słowo "ale".) ...ale, ale, ale... Buford: (Odwiedza Fineasza i Ferba.) Całkiem niezła myśl, ja też zapuszczę włosy. Baljeet: (Odwiedza chłopców.) Namaste, compadres! Fretka: Oh! Jakbym nie próbowała, nigdy się nie udaje. To niemożliwe! Izabela: (Odwiedza Fineasza i Ferba.) Niemożliwe, jest możliwe, tylko trzeba działać razem. Ogniki coś o tym wiedzą. Fretka: Razem? Izabela: Pewnie! A jak zdobyłam odznakę przenoszenia gór? Fretka: Powtarzając uparcie coś, co nie ma sensu. Izabela: Nie! Współpracą. Widzisz tę wysoką górę? Kiedyś stała tam. Przy odrobinie współpracy, wszystko jest możliwe. (Odchodzi do chłopców.) Fretka: Współpraca, współpraca! (Dzwoni do Stefy.) Stefa, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. (Pod drzewem, Fineasz i Ferb stoją z przyjaciółmi.) Baljeet: Dziękuje, że mogłem wybrać dzisiejsze zajęcia. Fineasz: Nie ma sprawy, Baljeet. Buford: Jest dzień dobroci dla kujonów. Baljeet: (Pokazuje bąki.) To wirujące korki.. Buford: Lipa! Baljeet: Strachu! Buford: Dobra, mogę spróbować. (Wszyscy rozkładają planszę na bąki w ogródku.) Baljeet: Uwaga, wszyscy, oto zasady gry. Trzymacie korek, a potem kręcicie! (Korki idą w ruch, po czym przestają się kręcić.) Izabela: I co dalej? Baljeet: Kręcimy jeszcze raz! Hahaha! Ehh, to chyba faktycznie lipa. Fineasz: Wcale nie, Baljeet. Trzeba jej tylko dodać mocy. Baljeet: Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz. Fineasz: Czy ktoś, oprócz mnie, zauważył brak pewnego ssaka, znoszczącego jaja? Baljeet... Czy zechcesz czynić honory? Baljeet: Hip hip-hura! Ekhehh... (W bazie agenta P) Major Monogram: Gdzie jest Pepe? Tutaj jesteś! Nie widziałem, ehhh.. jak.. siadałeś... Tak, czy siak! Źródła donoszą, że Dundersztyc znów coś kombinuje. I jeśli chcemy go powstrzymać, przyda nam się co najmniej odrobina dziobaczej magi. (Pepe tworzy osłonę dymną i znika.) Eh, jak on to? (Zauważa Pepe za blatem.) Heheheh! (Pepe idzie na misję.) Znów mnie chytrus nabrał. (Fretka stoi razem ze Stefą i Jenny prezes garażem.) Fretka: No, moje panie, mamy ekipę, mam także plan, chcę ich przyłapać. Pytania, Stefa! Stefa: Nie masz różowego dresu? Osobiście nie przepadam za mandarynkami. Fretka: Dlaczego zawsze musi być pod górkę?! (Zaczyna płakać.) Jenny: Pomóżmy jej przyłapać braci, to może przestanie w końcu ciągle o tym mówić. Stefa: Masz całkowitą rację, Jenny. Ej, Fretka! Fretka: Huh? Stefa: Tylko żartowałam z tym kolorem, kocham oranże. Jenny: A ja uwielbiam daktylowy. To, co robimy teraz? Fretka: Wiecie co to wojsko? Moje panie, tworzymy oddział wpadka! (Piosenka Gdy braci chcesz przyłapać) O tak! Gdy braci chcesz przyłapać, to wokół robisz wielki raban! Gdy braci chcesz przyłapać, nie spocznij aż dostaną szlaban! Pokaż mamię, co znów knują, jak spokój ducha psują, położyć temu trzeba kres! Gdy braci chcesz przyłapać! Gdy braci swych przyłapać chcesz! Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Norm, pospiesz się no z tą kawą. Ciągle mam w ustach ten okropny poranny smak. Blebleble! Norm: Już idę, proszę pana. Wrząca, dokładnie taka jak pan... (Norm potyka się o dywan i wylewa wrzątek na Dunderszryca.) Ojej! Dundersztyc: Aaaa! Au! Wiem, że filozofem nie jesteś, ale mógłbyś chociaż prosto chodzić. (Pepe dzwoni do drzwi.) Norm: Otworzę! (Norm otwiera drzwi.) (Za drzwiami stoi paczka dla Dundersztyca.) Zrobimy wszystko, by państwa paczka dotarła w sześć tygodni. Dundersztyc: (Zabiera paczkę.) Moja, nowa maskotka! Otworzę ją, a ty mi zrób gorąca kąpiel. Ciekawe co mi przysłali? (Otwiera paczkę, a tam Pepe udaje maskotkę.) Ach, tylko nie kolejny dziobak! Myślałem, że przyslą Mańka Pana Mangustę, lub coś takiego. Ciekawe czy znosi jaja? (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) Pepe Pan Dziobak? Przywitaj się z moim przyjacielem. To mój nowy Kawtano-zakładator. (Maszyna wiąże Pepe w kaftanie.) Uszył go specjalnie dla ciebie mój inny, mały przyjaciel. Nie jest wysoki, za to silniejszy i mądrzejszy od Norma i o wiele bardziej skuteczny. (W łazience Norm dmucha bańki do wanny.) Norm: 847, 848... (W garażu Fretka tłumaczy Stefie i Jenny zasady przełamania.) Fretka: Dziewczyny słuchać! Ja będę przed domem, namierzać moim GPS-em. Jenny! (Dziewczyna budzi się.) Ty masz furtkę. Sprawdzasz, czy Fineasz i Ferb są w strefie czerwonej. Stefa! (Stefa budzi się.) Wszystko co zrobią, musi w niej zostać do przyjazdu mamy. By osiągnąć nasz cel, będziemy się porozumiewać szyfrem. Gdy wróci mama, mówimy "Kondor przyjechał do gniazda". Gdy chłopcy będą na pozycjach wpadkowych "Śliwki wpadły w kompot". A jeśli ich wynalazek nagle zniknie, macie zawołać "Banany dały nogę"! Jasne? Dobrze! Na wypadek, gdyby któraś z nas miała się przyłapać... (Słychać alarm wpadkowy.) Hy! To sygnał mamy! Dziewczyny, do roboty. Więc ruch, ruchy, ruchy! (Dziewczyny idą na pozycje.) Stefa: Śliwki wpadły w kompot! Jenny: Kondor przyleciał do gniazda! Fretka: (Dziewczyna zabiera sztuczną mamę do ogródka gdzie dziewczyny rozstawiły sztuczną makietę Fineasza o Ferba.) Mamo! Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali w ogródku rakietę! Nieźle moje panie, współpraca jest super! (Obok Fineasz i Ferb budują wielkie korki.) Fineasz: Ej, Fretka! Fajni my! z czego mas zrobiłaś? Fretka: Nie ma tu co oglądać, mamo. (Dziewczyny wychodą z ogródka.) (W Spółce Zła Dunderszryca, mężczyzna zachwala swojego nowego, małego robota.) Dundersztyc: Ten mój nowy robot jest dużo wredniejszy od Norma. Nie potrafi mówić, ale to akurat zaleta. Poza tym świetnie się też sprawdza jako robot kuchenny. (Robot przygotowuje koktajl.) Następnym razem zrobię dziobakowe pire. Zużywa bardzo mało energii, dzięki czemu Norm wygląda przy nim jak przestarzały rupieć. Norm: (Wychyla się z łazienki.) Teraz wiem, że miałem serce, bo własnie pękło. (Wraca do łazienki.) (W ogródku dzieci kończą budować wielkie mechaniczne korki.) Fineasz: Wszystko gotowe! (Do Buforda) Na pewno się z nami nie bawisz? Buford: Nie, dla mnie to wciąż lipa. Fineasz: Jak chcesz. Uwaga! Opuścić osłony! (Zamyka osłonę.) Izabela: Gotowe! (Zamyka osłonę.) Baljeet: (Zamykając osłonę Baljeet przygniata palce.) Au! (Zamyka ponownie osłonę.) Ja też! Fineasz: Dobra Ferb! Włączaj zdalne źródło energii. Izabela: Co to? Fineasz: Podłączenie do prądu grozi poplątaniem kabli. Stworzyliśmy źródło energii, które dostarczy moc każdemu urządzeniu w ogródku. (Ferb włącza źródło energii.) (Wszystkie mechaniczne korki włączają się i dzieci zaczynają zabawę.) Uwaga wszyscy, żeby się dobrze zakręcić, jeśli można tak powiedzieć, trzeba... (Baljeet zderza się Korkiem z Fineaszem.) Baljeet: Hahahaha! Fineasz: Dobrze, Baljeet! Baljeet: To jest prawie tak fajn... (Izabela zderza się z Baljeetem.) Izabela: Teraz wiem jak się czuje zderzak. (Dzieci zaczynają bawić się w ogródku.) Dzieci: Hahahahaha..! (Słychać alarm wpadkowy.) Fretka: Kod czerwony, ludzie! Kondor już nadlatuje! Macie się mocno przyłożyć! To nie ćwiczenia! Stefa: Do dzieła! Jenny: Wkraczam do akcji. (Jenny idzie do strefy czerwonej razem ze Stefą.) (Buford obserwuje w ogródku zabawę przyjaciół.) Buford: Eeee, straszna lipa! Ale gdyby tak to trochę podkręcić. (Nastawia źródło energii na maksa.) (Nagle energia rozprowadza się po całym mieście z wielką siłą.) (Stefa ucieka z Jenny przed korkami, jednocześnie ich komunikatory się niszczą.) Stefa: Co się dzieje!? Dlaczego tak przyspieszyły...! (Nowy robot Dundersztyca rownież pochłania wielką energię.) Dundersztyc: Eee, spójrz tylko, aż dosłownie dostał dreszczy na samą myśl, że pomoże mi zawładnąć Okręgiem Wszystkich Trzech Stanów. Woohooohooo! (Robot zaczyna się transformować w ogromnego robota destrukcji.) Nie wiedziałem, że on tak potrafi! Co by to nie było. Wow, jestem lepszym konstrukrorem, niż sądziłem. Robot: Dundersztyc, twoje wszystkie pomysły są żałosne, odsuń się, a prawdziwy pan przejmie władzę. Dundersztyc: Och, umie mówić! (Robot strzela laserem w Dundersztyca.) I strzelać też! (Robot goni Dundersztyca w celu zniszczenia go.) A, ratuj mnie, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Aaaaa! Aaaaa! (Pepe stara się uratować Dundersztyca.) Robot: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, to Dundersztyc jest moim wrogiem, a nie ty! (Robot wyrzuca Pepe ze Spółki.) (Monogram kontaktuje się z Pepe przez komunikator.) Major Monogram; Agencie P, przez miasto przeszła fala niespotykanej energii, wywołując straszne zamieszanie. Zostaw Dundersztyca, znajdź szybko źródło tej dziwnej energii i je zniszcz. (Pepe leci na misję.) Pepe! (Robot stara się zniszczyć Dundersztyca.) Robot: Za chwilę cię zdezintegruje! Dundersztuc: Aaaa! Z jednej strony pękają z dumy, ale z drugiej drżę ze strachu. (Robot łapie Dundersztyca i zamierza go wrzucić do wielkiego wiatrak.) Teraz już tylko drżę ze strachu! (Fretka stoi przed domem, gdy mama wraca.) Fretka; Kondor przyleciał do gniazda! Kondor, idziemy! (Fretka zabiera ze sobą mamę i czeka na sygnał od dziewczyn.) Linda: Fretka, co się znowu dzieje? Fretka: Zobaczysz! Momencik! Linda: Cóż, wnoszę, że twoi bracia znowu robią coś niebezpiecznego. Fretka: Eee? Linda: Tak! W zasadzie mam kółka chwil, zanim pęcherz mi eksploduje, więc miejmy to już za sobą. (Linda zamierza iść do ogródka.) Fretka: Nie! Współpraca! To jest, musimy zaczekać na sygnał. Już za chwileczkę. No już dziewczyny, podajcie hasło. (W ogródku Stefa i Jenny uciekają przed wielkimi korkami.) Stefa: Jak powiadomimy Fretkę bez słuchawek?! Jenny: Nie mam pojęcia! Stefa: Jak ona może tego nie słyszeć!? (Przed domem) Linda: Chyba coś słyszałam za domem. Jesteś pewna, że mama tego nie oglądać? Fretka: O nie, musimy zaczekać na sygnał. (U Dundersztyca, robot chce zniszczyć mężczyznę w wielkim wiatraku.) Dundersztyc: Norm, Norm, ratuj! On zrobi ze mnie pire! Norm: Niestety nic z tego, od dziś podaję kawę nowemu nowemu panu. Robot: Bardzo chętnie, jedną chwilkę! Dundersztyc: Ale ja nie chcę zostać koktajlem! (Norm potyka się i wylewa kawę na robota, który się niszczy.) Norm: Ojej Robot: Aaa, gorąca! (Robot się niszczy, a Dundersztyc pada Normowi w ramiona.) Dundersztyc: Miałem szczęście, że znów potknąłeś się o ten dywan. Norm: Dywanu już nie ma. Dundersztyc: O, dziękuje Norm. Przepraszam, że byłem dla ciebie nie miły. Ale dlaczego ta dziwna fala energii ciebie tez nie dotknęła? Norm: Zapomniał pan już, ja mam napęd wiewiórkowy. Dundersztyc: Wow! Muszę przeczytać twoją instrukcję obsługi. (Fretka czeka z mamą przed domem na sygnał od dziewczyn.) Fretka: Czekamy na sygnał, czekamy! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Zaczyna się robić trochę nie przyjemnie! Katapultować się! (Wszyscy opuszczają swoje korki.) Aa! Baljeet: och! (Baljeet katapultował się bez odsłonięcia szyby.) (Baljeet katapultuje się.) Aaa! Izabela: Aaa! (Izabela katapultuje się.) (Ferb katapultuje się.) (Wszystkie korki odlatują.) Jenny: (Do Stefy) Kłamałam o daktylowym. (Pepe potajemnie niszczy źródło energii.) (Fretka czeka przed domem na sygnał, zatrzymując mamę.) Linda: No już Fretka, wystarczy tego! Fretka: Nie! Czy śliwki wpadły w kompot?! (Trzyma mamę.) Czy śliwki wpadły w kompot?! O co z bananami?! (Linda dostaje się do ogródka, ale tam już niczego nie ma, a dzieci grają w korki Baljeeta.) Yh, oo! Znów to samo! Linda: Cześć dzieci! A co to były za straszne hałasy? Fineasz: Graliśmy w wirujące korki. Linda: Och! Jenny i Stefa: (Zaczynają krzyczeć jednocześnie.) (?) I były ogromne! Wielkie korki strachu! Buford: Lipa! Linda: Zaczynacie się trochę zachowywać jak Fretka. Jenny i Stefa: Były ogromne! Fretka: Och, lepiej dajcie sobie spokój, dobra?! Jenny: Miałyśmy poczekać, aż powie o cieście! Linda: Uuu, dobry pomysł! kto chce ciasta? Jenny: Ja! Stefa: Ja! Fretka: (Ze smutkiem) Ja. Fineasz, Baljeet, Izabela, Buford, Ferb: My! (Pepe pojawia się i terkocze.) Fineasz: O tu jesteś, Pepe! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2